The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus for reproducing video and audio information recorded to information recording media having a tape or disc form and an information recording/reproducing apparatus for recording various kinds of information to information recording media having a tape or disc form and reproducing various kinds of information recorded to information recording media having a tape or disc form.
In the production fields of movies, music information, and broadcast programs, various kinds of digital information processing technologies such as computer graphics, data compression and decompression, and data synthesis for example have come to full utilization. And finished products are stored by recording them to information recording media such as magnetic tapes and magneto-optical discs. Today, huge amounts of information recording media (hereafter referred to digital information recording media) in which various kinds of information such as movies, music, broadcast programs are stored as digital content are available on the market.
These digital information recording media are advantageous in that, once originals have been produced, the originals may be copied with ease and comparably low cost and the copies may be copied again with ease, both originals and copies capable of being reproduced with comparatively high quality with many information reproducing apparatuses or information recording/reproducing apparatuses having similar functions. These advantages over analog counterparts one of the major reasons for the wide spreading of various kinds of digital information recording media.